User blog:Scarlett123/Your Mum!
Hello. Yes I'm back and I just made a blog a few hours ago, calm your face and shut up. I like making blogs. So today I shall be talking to you all about your mum. Not your mum, I mean your mum jokes. Yes the old classic your mum jokes. I'm not sure if you've heard of your mum jokes so let me break it down for you: Your mum jokes are practically when you take the words 'Your mum' and put them into an already slightly insulting phrase or sentence and make it into something worse. For instance here are the most common and classic your mum jokes: *"Your mum is fat." *"Your mum is ugly." *"Your mum is stupid." *"Your mum is a lobtomized zombie-eater." No thats not right.... oh dear. But yeah those are your mum jokes. There are a few things that confuse me about your mum jokes. Why is it your mum? Why not your dad or your sibling or cat? I mean, I guess everyone has a big relationship with their mum and your mum might be very sensible and you interact with her a lot when classmates tease you. It's like if anyone offends your mum you're going to strike, and if you insult their dad then.... you get beat up and stuff and some people don't have siblings so that sort of makes sense. But then again, not really. Also why not yourself? Wouldn't it be easier to insult the person and not their mum? Also, you don't actually have to add a little phrase to the words 'Your mum' to make it offensive. I mean if you just say the words 'Your mum' in a certain tone, you're already somehow being rude. If that makes any sense. For example; Amy: "Hey Scar, want to come over to my house today?" Me: "Pshhh! Your mum!" Amy: "Oh right right, sorry..." And you don't just use the words 'Your mum' to get your opinions across, some people just say it for the fun of saying it. So it's sort of this on going joke that I don't think is ever going to end. I mean I'll be honest my friends say 'Your mum' a lot. It's just sort of teenage banter isn't it? You can't have a teenage conversation without bringing up someones mother. It's just, it's a fact. I don't know if it's like the way you are but it's certainly the way things in where I live. Actually of course there are a lot of ruder your mum jokes. As a matter of fact probably 90% of your mum jokes are extremely rude and have a lot of swearing. But I won't type them of course, I'm not a hypocrite. So yeah, those are your mum jokes. Now it's time for YOU! Yes, I want you to comment below what your mum jokes you know or that you hear often around you. Or if you have other on going jokes related to the your mum jokes. So yeah, thanks a lot. I'll see you guys later. Byyyeeeeeeeee Category:Blog posts